Love lasts forever, right?
by Lilietje99
Summary: After everything they have been through Clary has to go away for a few years. Will their relationship survive or have they found somebody else to share their lives with?
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye is the hardest

**AN/ HI! This is my first TMI-fic so I'm a bit nervous! I hope you all like this and if you do I'll continue this story! PS: English isn't my first language, It's my third so, sorry if there are any mistakes in it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI otherwise I wouldn't let anybody die in the last book except of Sebastian and other bad guys **

Summary:

After everything they have been through Clary has to go away for a few years. Will their relationship survive or have they found somebody else to share their lives with?

-Set after CoG, but Sebastian is dead and Maia and Jordan got together already and also Si and Izzy are together. And Magnus and Alec are still together.

-This is an TMI-fanfic with a lot of Malec, Sizzy, some Jaia (maybe ;) Clace), full of relationship-problems and some new people come around!

Chapter 1: Saying goodbye is the hardest

Today was the last day that Clary would spent in New York. One month ago she had received a letter from the Clave to pack her bags because she would spent the following years in a special cam in Italy to train shadowhunters. She had to leave everyone behind because otherwise, if she refused, she would spent her days behind bars of that prison they had rebuild. That wasn't an option either so she had no choice. She and Jace lay next to each other in the green house, enjoying their last hours together. Jace had requested to go with her but their reply had been," You will only cause problems and distract her from her studies. Your request has been denied." They also hadn't said how long she would be there. A year, two years, five? Or her whole life? This sucked. She also wouldn't be able to held contact since that also wasn't allowed from the Clave. Since Sebastian and Valentine died they were a lot stricter. Especially with their group since they killed Sebastian and Valentine. The last time they had such group was the Circle, and that was the whole reason why all of this started. So the Clave did their best to keep the friends apart. They made a fit about Isabelle being with Simon and Magnus being with Alec.

"Jace." Clary whispered. She looked longingly and sad at him. It was like that they already were apart.

"Clary." Jace rolled over on top of her and kissed her full of passion.

She gasped against his mouth and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, making the space between them non-existent. She goes through his silky blonde-golden hair with her hands and he kissed her neck, making her moan. Their touch was electric and they wanted to capture the moment. Time stood still for them for a moment.

For that moment there was nothing or no one else but them. She pressed her mouth to his collarbone, the corner of his mouth, his lips. His grip tightened on her waist as if he wasn't planning for letting her go. They kissed until they were both left gasping for breath and pulled away because they really had to breath. Clary began crying.

Jace put her on his lap and kissed her cheeks. He circled her back. He turned her around on his lap so she was facing him.

He cupped her cheeks and said, "I'll wait for you. Even if you'll never come back. I'll be here waiting. I'll always have Church, right?" Clary smiled a small smile. "You will always be the One for me, Clary. We belong together. I'll wait for you." He kissed her desperately.

Clary shook her head. "You can't wait Jace. You'll have to forget me. What if you wait, and I can never come back? Then we will both be hurt, Jace, for a long time. Longing to see each other, but never be able to do so. You need to move on." Jace shook his head and pulled her close.

"I'll never forget you. Clary, you are the first girl who captured my heart and you stole it. I'll never be able to forget you." Clary said making the space between them non-existed once again.

"Me neither." They heard a sniff from behind them.

"Oh I think I can't handle this anymore, come on Simon! Let's give them some more time." Si looked worried at his best friend. She looked broken. More than when Valentine told her that Jace was her brother. Izzy was crying her eyes out and pulled Simon out with her.

"I guess we have to go", Clary whispered. They hold on on each other all the way till they stood outside everyone stood there. Her friends, her family. Clary smiled with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. She hugged everyone and when she came to the last person the tears rolled over her cheeks. Jace whipped them away with the back of his hand.

He kissed her one last time. She knew it wasn't supposed to be a goodbye kiss, more like a See you again, but it certainly felt like a goodbye kiss.

She looked into his eyes. Full of love, sadness and determination. Those golden eyes, she so often gets lost in.

One last time before stepping through the portal, she watched her friends. Jordan had his arm around Maia, who's head was on his shoulder. They both gave her small smiles. Si held a sniffing Isabelle in his arms and mouthed, "I'll miss you." They said goodbye to each other yesterday. Every day this week she had said goodbye to a person. And of course she had spent the most possible time with Jace but she hadn't forgot about Si either. And then Luke and her mom. Her mom was sniffing too. And Luke held his arm around her mom's waist. And of course Jace and Alec. Alec looked sad like everyone else and Jace didn't know what to do. He looked so sad.

"Come on Darling. We have to go." Magnus said in a reassuring voice. He was sad too. Clary actually got a huge pot of his glitter with her. Something he wouldn't give to anyone.

"It's for decorating your room when you're there, so you'll think of me." He had said.

"So we are here. There is just one last thing I need to give you, dear. It's from Jace." He gave me a box and an envelope. He hugged me one last time and disappeared trough the portal again.

She opened the box only to see a silver necklace with a hart with their photo in it. She smiled and hung it around her neck.

When she opened the letter she had to blink the tears away.

Dear Clary.

I hope you'll be happy with your necklace and I hope that it will remind you of me. Remind you of our Love. Forever and always. I don't know how to describe it really. After everything we've been through. We're just meant for each other. One day we will meet again, Clary. If it isn't here then it'll be in another life. I am sure of it!

Forever Yours,

Jace Herondale

So she set of, thinking about how she would survive without him.


	2. Chapter 2: Well, hello New York!

**AN/ Omg! Can't believe I already have 6 followers and favourites! Love you guys! Also: I didn't fail French today :o So to celebrate these two things: an extra-long chapter! :D Clary's going back to New York…. :D Let me know what you think of it! I'd appreciate it really much! Ps: does anybody knows Pop Danthology? Check it out on Youtube if you don't! Those are awesome mash-ups from each year! I think they are amazing!**

Chapter 2: Well, hello New York! (1.977 words!:o)

Finally, after a year and a half, she was finally back! She was so happy that her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She graduated last week and she was ready to kick some ass!

She packed all her stuff the moment they said that she could go. Sure the last year and a half weren't that bad, she even made friends, but she missed New York, and all the people who live here. She wore a cute white dress that showed of her tan. Yes! She actually got a tan in Italy.

The first few months she used a lot of sun oil but her skin got used to the sun and she tanned. Also her hair wasn't red, red anymore. It was now more brownish blonde, thanks to the sun. She was still little though, but Chloé, one of her friends of Italy, got her into heels and on special occasions, dresses.

Like today. She wore red heels that fitted with the dress. Her hair was much longer now. She wore lip-gloss and brown eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara.

She stood before the institute and began feeling nauseous. What if they hated her again? Or what if they forgot her? She breathed out deeply and ringed.

When somebody opened the door she said," I heard somewhere that you offer sleeping place for shadowhunters? Any chance that you still have some room for me?" She smiled. Izzy stood in the door-opening, beautiful as ever, gaping at her.

"Clary!" She yelped. "How? What? Oh I missed you!" She hugged her.

"Missed you too, Iz." Izzy leaned away a little just to look at Clary's appearance.

"What happened to you?! You have a tan! And your hair! And don't speak about your clothes! Who is this god-gifted person that I should thank to get you into this?!" Clary laughed and was about to reply when people came storming from the stairs.

"Izzy! What's wrong?!" Alec yelled. And then he stopped abruptly only to have Magnus stumble into his back.

"What are you doing Alec!? We have to...help Izzy." He was also staring at Clary. Clary smiled and walked over to them to pull them in a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" They hugged her back, coming back from their shock.

"We missed you too Clary!" Clary pulled back and raised her eyebrows.

"You guys are on the 'we' terms, huh? And the talking in unison? You two are just so cute together!" Clary gave them a full teeth grin. They smiled sheepishly at her.

A figure appeared on the staircases. "Can't you be quiet for five minutes?! I mean it's worse enough that we need to hear the noises that you two make at night! Just..." Jace stared at Clary and Clary stared at Jace. He had more muscles then before- if that was even possible- and he was so much handsomer. The trance broke when another figure appeared. Clary's smile fell immediately.

"Come on! Of all the time that I've been here wasn't even one minute silence! Who needs something now? You see we were really busy with something and then someone disturbs , again. And with someone I do mean you Simon." The girl frowned her eyebrows when she saw it wasn't Simon. She walked downstairs and offered Clary a hand.

"Hi, I am Levi! Who are you?" She gave Clary a full smile. She had brown gorgeous styled hair with blonde highlights in it. Her eyes were brown and she was tall. The same as Izzy she was a Goddess when you first met her.

"I am Clary." She said quietly. She hadn't expected that Jace had a girlfriend. She had been selfish and hadn't even thought that he moved on. But it was her fault, she did say that he had to move on.

"Oh! So you are the magical Clary Fray- Fairchild-Morgenstern. I began to think that they all made you up! I mean the stories they tell are amazing!" They all blushed. Clary laughed. She had to admit that, even if she didn't wanted it, she began to like this girl.

"Yeah these people didn't make me up. The things we've been through are too much to make up. Sorry if I've never heard of you...? So it would be very weird that you know my whole life story but that I know nothing about you, right?" The girl grinned and linked their arms.

Clary looked over her shoulder at Izzy with a frown. Izzy just shrugged. "Wait! Before you're going to tell me your story, I have to call somebody. Izzy can I have your phone please?" Izzy nodded and gave Clary her phone.

The person on the other line answered immediately. "Hey, Iz. You changed your mind? Still coming over for our daily midday sex-hour?" Clary gave Izzy a look full of pure horror. Izzy became beet red in one second.

Clary cleared her throat. "Well, no. But thanks for offering! Now I have images in my head! You traumatized me! Next time, Si., just start with: Hey Izzy! How are you? Maybe then she'll have your daily sex with you, until then you'll stay rejected." The room fills with laughter. Clary had forgotten that there were other people in the room.

"Oh Clary it's you. Hey, wait... What? Clary?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes, it's me. Will you come? Please?" She pleaded. She really missed Si. After all, She spent most of her life with him.

"I'm coming as fast as I can! Just... Stay there." With that he stopped the call.

"Yeah like I'm going to magically disappear in five minutes." She murmured. To the others she yelled,

"Are you all serious?!" They all looked confused at Clary. "Is that the only thing you have done when I was gone? Having sex? Jeez... I've only gotten here half an hour and I know more about your sex-life than necessary!" They all laughed and Clary sighed.

"Why do you think Jace and I started yelling at them about it never being quiet in here?" Clary shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, why don't we forget about all of this and go to the library?" Everybody nodded and followed Clary. After five minutes the doorbell rang. Levi was just telling about how she and Jace met. She pushed him of a swing when she was ten. Clary already liked her.

Izzy had opened the door and when they entered Levi stopped talking and Clary grinned at her best friend. Si ran towards her and picked her up and circled her around.

"Hey? I thought Iz and that idiot were together?" Levi said. They both ignored her though.

"Still as light as you were, Fray!" Clary slapped him playfully.

"Maybe that's because you're a vampire. A truck is light to you." Simon looked good at Clary this time.

"Damn Fray, now that we're talking about vampires, I guess the Clave didn't want you to get mixed up with one and had you a strict only-sun diet! You tanned! A miracle! And you don't have you're red curls anymore! Now I can't call you Little Red behind your back anymore!" Clary glared at Si.

"Now you've taken it too far." She tackled him so quickly that the vampire didn't even knew what was happening. She sat on his stomach with her leg pressed against his throat. Everyone was stunned. It all happened in an eye blink.

"I'm impressed! You took a vampire down!' Si said. Clary stood up and helped Si up, not that he needed it.

"Clary! How did you do that?!" Isabelle exclaimed. Clary shrugged.

"Learned. In the academy." Izzy ran over to her and yelled, "Teach me!"

Clary rolled her eyes and nodded. "Tomorrow." Izzy smiled evilly.

"I'm going to kick your ass! Ha!" She yelled at Si.

"Well I find that kind of kinky." Si pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeew guys! I still have that trauma and you two kissing right before me isn't really helping!" They both laughed and stuck their tongs out. Then they continued with sticking them in each other's throat.

"Fine! I'm going to sleep. I'm tired! Goodnight everyone." That seemed to get Izzy's attention.

"No way! You are having a sleep over in my room where we're going to paint each other's nails and tell each other little secrets!" Clary paled.

"Please do continue sticking your tong in Simon's troth. I already know too much dirty little secrets of you two." Clary started to walk away but Izzy grabbed her wrist and pulled her with her.

"No don't do this to me! Alec! Magnus! Jace, help! Si? Please get your girlfriend of me?" The vampire gave Clary an apologetic smile. Clary huffed.

"Coward! Pff and I call you my best friend!" Right before Iz got Clary out of the room she figured something. If she was going through this torture she wouldn't go through it alone.

"Wait! Levi? Why don't you come with us? We can go through this all together!" Izzy stopped and looked down on Clary.

"First, it'll not be so bad, Clary! And secondly, sorry Levi. You're not invited, it's a Welcome-back-old-friend-now-gossip sleepover! And since you two are not old friends..." Clary sighed and Levi laughed.

"Wasn't planning to come anyway!" Clary pouted. Everyone laughed except for Iz and Clary herself.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Levi! Goodnight everyone!" And then the two girls were gone.

An hour later only Levi and Jace were left. Jace was reading and Levi was watching TV. "You know, everyone seems happier since she's here." Jace looked up from his book and gave Levi a questioning look. "Clary. Since she is here there isn't this heavy... atmosphere around each other. It's like the last piece of the puzzle founded. Everyone seems more carefree and a family. She's like this little light of joy that whenever or wherever she walks the people light up. Even I had that feeling around her."

Jace putt his arm around her and sighed. "That's just Clary."

"So... Did you had sex with anybody while you were away?" Izzy was painting Clay's nails. Clary's eyes widened.

"Isabelle! What is your obsession with sex today?! And no... or wait yeah. One one-nightstand that really didn't end well." Izzy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Do tell me, my friend!" Clary sighed as she thought of it.

"He... Well it started with me sulking around since it was Jace's birthday and I wouldn't be around. So Chloé, a friend from Italy, dressed me up and took me to a club.

There I sat drowning my sorrows until this cute guy of our age comes to me and said that I should stop drinking. And I was like or else? I get seduced by pervs and don't have a clue about it? Then we ended up making out and him taking me to his apartment and you know... That was on a Saturday. On Monday we were supposed to get a now combat-teacher. And guess who that was..." Izzy stared open-mouthed.

"You always end up in awkward situations, don't you? What did you do next?" Clary rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"He wasn't only a teacher in combat but he was student in the other classes too. So I became friends with him. " The girls talked for hours until they came on a sensitive topic.

"Clary... Do you still like Jace?" Izzy asked carefully. Clary nodded, afraid to speak. "You know he has a girlfriend now."

Clary got tears in her eyes. "I know, but it's so hard. I still love him so much, Iz. I don't know if I'll be able to let him go." Clary began crying and Izzy comforted her. They fell in sleep in each other's arms.

**(another little AN: please use this little button bellow to let me know if you liked it (: You get free virtual hugs for it!)**


	3. Chapter 3: When things get complicated

**AN: Heeeey! Here I am again! :D Third chapter already! So I'll update every Saturday or Sunday and on special occasions maybe sooner ;) First I wanna give a few dedications to:**

**CherrySlushLover: You are an amazing friend! I've said this (I think) a few times but thank you for being there even before I published a story! Love you! (Hope your PM works soon! It's irritating that it doesn't! :p) **

**stelena-forever-and-always: You are amazing! An amazing writer and friend J I cried really much thanks to your story but it was worth it! (Let's just hope that Cassandra doesn't kill anybody but sometimes it's necessary for a story) And I hope you write other stories once you've finished that one! **

**Check their stories out people! **

**Also a special thanks to: (Guest) yoyoyo, for being the first reviewer!**

**Ps: I do not own TMI nor do I own 'Battlefield' (the song just fits this chapter ;p) **

Chapter 3: When things get complicated: (1.710! Yeah! ;p)

Clary was awake early ,6 am, so she decided to go get ready and prepare breakfast. She got ready, got eggs, bacon and toast and a few other things in the grocery shop and headed back to the institute. When she was almost ready with the breakfast everyone woke up. She had her Beats on so she didn't hear somebody come in. She was singing along.

_Don't try to explain your mind_  
_I know what's happening here_  
_One minute it's love_  
_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war_  
_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_  
_My world's nothing when you gone_  
_I'm not here without a shield_  
_Can't go back now_

_Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing_  
_Oh no,_  
_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_  
_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_  
_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose_  
_What we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_  
_(Nothing)_  
_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_  
_(Oh oh oh)_  
_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_  
_'Cause baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_(Start a war)_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_(Fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_Guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_

_Why does love always feel like?_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_Why does love always feel like?_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant it, to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_I never meant it, to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

And then she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her waist and she shrieked, turned around and pulled her knee up where it hurts.

When she realised who it was she blushed and said," Sorry, didn't know it was you... Sorry! Are you okay?" Jace waved it away. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He has a girlfriend but seeing her standing there with her angelic voice. He shuddered. And even if he hadn't had a girlfriend he should've known better than sneak up on her.

"I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. You defiantly learned some good things there. Like where you should kick when you don't want the person to have kids anymore." She smiled apologetic at him.

"Sure I want you to have kids. Tons of arrogant, little blonde angels whom flirts with the dead constantly, but inside are all very little sweet kids." 'Does she still likes me?', Jace thought. Jace looked at her ti see any sign and when he looked into her beautiful eyes, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Clary, we really need to talk... about us." Clary shook her head.

"There isn't an 'us' anymore, Jace." Jace was about to reply when everybody came in.

"Hey guys! What smells so good in here?" Alec came in and then he saw the food on the table. He gaped at the food.

He quickly sat down and yelled," There is eatable foood! FINALY! HMMM this is delicious!" There was a storm of Izzy, Levi, Alec and Magnus who attacked the food. Jace looked one last time at Clary before he took place next to Izzy and began to eat too.

"CLARY! THIS IS DELICIOUS! HOW?! You'll teach this too to Liz right?! This last year she tried to murder us with her food!" I look at Alec in amusement.

"You still even try? Why don't you order something immediately?" Clary asked.  
Izzy thought about it with a sad expression and said, "I'll tell you later."

The doorbell rang. Probably Si to spend the morning here. "Will somebody open the door please?" Jace stood up and walked to the door.

"Uum Clary? There is somebody at the door for you?" Clary turned around only to see a tall, tanned guy with brown curls and blue eyes.

"Matt!" She hugged him and he placed a kiss on her forehead. Izzy stood beside them studying Matt.. Jace was glaring at him.

"So this is Matt... I totally get now why you had a one-nightstand with this guy! He is GORGEOUS!" Everyone looked open mouthed at Clary. Her cheeks had the colour of a cherry. Matt only smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. Jace was even glaring more at Matt.

"You already told her that? How long are you here again? A day? Wait... Then she has to be Izzy. The girl you always talked about and that dates your Simon-boy!" Clary rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that that was me?" Matt smiled and said," She showed me her drawings, and they were amazingly realistic. Clary also described you very... Girly and beautiful and... Talkish?" Everybody laughed at that. Izzy placed her hands on her hips and glared at Clary. Then she realised something.

"Clary never let me see her sketchbook! Why did she let you see it?!" Clary looked down with some guilt. Jace stiffened. He normally was the only one who got to see them!

"She needed someone to talk to. You know it was kinda annoying to hear her ramble about how much she missed you guys like we weren't enough. It hurts my ego!" Matt placed his hand over his hart dramatically and Clary slapped him playfully.

"Your ego is big enough already. I'm sure I didn't damage the poor thing!" Matt smirked at her.

"And she talked and talked about some Jace guy. _Blonde ,handsome, strong angel? _Aha that should be you! How is it between you two lovebirds?" Clary paled and they both stiffened.

"We... uh, didn't get back together. Jace has a girlfriend." Clary looked over to Levi. She had a sad look on her face. Matt looked full concern at Clary. He knew how much she loved him and was afraid that she would break down. What she said had surprised him tough, he had honestly thought, after all the stories that he heard, that they would jump on each other the second they saw them.

"Wait? Why is nobody yelling at Iz or throwing their food away? ... Oh! Clary has made her delicious omelettes, didn't she?" Matt said, trying to ease the tension. Izzy threw her arms in the air.

"Is my bad food really world known now? Ok I'll admit it! MY FOOD IS BAD! Now happy? GET OVER IT!" Izzy stormed away.

Matt looked at Clary and she looked back concern written on her face.

"I'm gonna check up on her. Why don't you come with me Matt? Then I'll show you your room so that you can get ready for our training. Training's at 10 people!" With that she followed Izzy upstairs.

***  
Somebody knocked on Izzy's door and from the softness of it she knew that it was Clary.

"Come in." She sniffed. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh Izzy." Clary walked over and sat down on Izzy's bed.

"You know... when you asked earlier why I even still tried? It's because it makes me feel better. It makes me feel motherly and like I make up for the fact that Mom and Dad are never here." Clary looked at her friend with a small smile.

"And it makes me feel like I'm useful, you know? Like I'm more than looks." Clary shook her head.

"Iz first of all, you don't need to make up for your parents mistakes! They are their mistakes, not yours. And secondly, you are more than looks. You are one of the most beautiful, strong, in depended, girls I know! You are more, believe me, I would know! I hate such girls. And I don't hate you!" Iz gave Clary a hug.

"Thank you! You totally helped me! Now tell me, what was that about you and Jace in the kitchen?" Clary sighed. She told Iz what happened.

"I don't want to be the person that comes between his relationship, Iz. I'm not that kind of girl that let's boys cheat on their girlfriends for them. He has to choose. Either he chooses me and brakes up with her or he keeps her and stops playing with me." Iz could see her point in that.

"We'll let it be what it is for a few days. Give him time and he'll see that you are much better! Fir now we will dress you up for Hottie Boy! It's almost ten!" Clary laughed and got ready.

**AN/ Let me know what you think! Also share your theories, I'd love to hear them! Do you really think Jace got over Clary ? And what about Levi? Why did she come to the Institute? Also what do you think about Clary's friend, Matt? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling replaced

**AN: I'm so sneaky, aren't I? Telling people that I'll update Saturday but actually updating today! Hopefully it's a good thing So this is the fourth chapter people! It goes so quickly, doesn't it? Well but I was writing the ninth chapter (I think) today and I suddenly realised that one of Simons band mates is called Matt. Oops. Oh well, let's forget about that okay? There's a little cliff hanger at the end of this chapter but not that big (I don't like them... what if I die suddenly and just gave you a cliff hanger? Then you would always be wondering like... 'What will happen now?!' But I'll be dead and you'll never know :p) enough with the horrible thoughts and on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I would own TMI if I would own a Lamborghini and a Ferrari but since I'm no multimillionaire, I'll never own it ;(**

**(I'm sorry, this chapter isn't very eventful but I made it extra-long!)**

Chapter 4: Feeling replaced (1.885 :p)

When Izzy and Clary were finished it was three before ten. Izzy wore a grey short with a black loose shirt that stopped below her chest with a sport bra under it. Clary wore a red tight tank top and black sport shorts.

"We look hot! Yey! Now we can go!" Izzy pulled her toward the training-room. When we arrived everybody was there already. Simon was there too.

"Si! Iz is already wearing few clothes. We don't need you to undress her with your eyes!" If vampires could blush...

"Especially not if that's what you're going to do this midday anyway. But not with your eyes." Clary laughed at Levi's comment.

"Well I would like to undress you right now, Clare." Matt winked at me. Normally he wouldn't make such a comments but since what happened earlier he couldn't help but pester her.

"Well I can't wait to see you try." Jace was giving Matt dead glares.

"Bet accepted! The first down on the ground has to pay for dinner this midday!" There was tension in the room.

Clary and Matt were circling around each other. Clary played with the braid Iz had made in her hair, seducing Matt. Jace had to admit that it work for himself but Matt didn't seem affected by it.

Matt was the first on to throw a punch but Clary avoided it gracefully. She licked her lips. Jace was practically drooling.

She threw a punch back but her ducked and swung his leg almost causing Clary to fall. This guy was good. But Clary was also very good.

She gave a quick glance at his knees, almost unnoticeable, but for Jace it was. She let herself glide on the floor and tickled in the back of his knee causing his to fall back, on the ground. Clary stood up and gave a victory dance.

"You haven't won." Clary stopped abruptly.

"What do you mean? You are one the ground, aren't you?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I did say the first on the down on the ground, didn't I?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"Ass hat. You're such a know-it-all!" Matt smirked.

"But you love me! Besides remember what I taught at class, wouldn't want that to go to waste, would we?" Jace raised his eyebrow at them.

"What do you mean with 'classes'?" Clary and Matt looked at each other.

"He was my combat teacher in the Academy." Alec and Levi had their mouth open.

"You slept with your teacher?!" Jace exclaimed.

"You slept with him?!" Simon joined Jace glaring at Matt.

"Does the whole world have to know?! Yeeeez! I was drunk, he was drunk, we were drunk and we are friends now, okay? Nothing more than friends." They both seemed to calmed down a bit at that.

"You know, Clare? Your two puppies seemed to transferred into bulldogs one moment ago. You've seen that? And you know how much I hate those dogs!" Matt shuddered at the thought. Clary laughed at him. He had a bad experience with them but that's a story for another time...

"Yea you haven't seen Si when we were 7 and a boy pushed me on the ground. He practically had beaten him in the hospital. It was creepy..." Clary smiled at him. Si put his arm around Clary.

"Everything to keep Milady safe." Clary grinned. Simon grinned back at her until he saw Isabelle's look.

"And of course, my other lady. My beautiful girlfriend. Although I'm pretty sure she can handle herself without my help." He put his other arm around Izzy's shoulder.

"If you touch one of these girls, you're dead. Understood?" Simon narrowed his eyes at Matt. Matt gulped. Even the other people had gotten a bit afraid of Si. They had never seen him like that.

"I honestly have no intentions to hurt them, I promise. You know what? I'll take you all to Taki's once we are finished here? It'll be my treat!" There were several agreements and after training everybody got themselves ready.

When everyone was ready and we were ready to go to Taki's. Clary had a black skinny jeans on and a dark blue top with a leather jacket. Izzy had a red dress on.

Taki's hadn't exactly changed. Still the same tables, menu's,...  
They sat down. Magnus and Alec against the wall. Next to them were Izzy and Si and Clary and Matt sat between Levi and Jace. Clary sat next to Jace (which wasn't really helping to keep the feelings she had for him down. Si and Iz were in their own world while staring into each other's eyes. Dammit, Clary thought, I'm on my own.

Just as Clary thought it couldn't get worse, Kaelie arrives. Clary decided to play nice though so she smiled at Kaelie politely. To her surprise Kaelie smiles back.

"So what can I get you all today? The same as usual or something special this time?" She winked at Jace and he smirked back. Clary frowned at that. Kaelie took their orders and left. S moment later Jace excused himself and walked toward the bathroom.

"Didn't it bother you?" Clary asked Levi cutting the conversation Matt and her had of.

"What?'' Clary sighed as if it was obvious.

"That Jace flirts with Kaelie." Levi raised her eyebrow at her.

"Why would it bother me? He flirts with everyone! And she's a slut and soon he'll realise that she's not worth it." She said with a shrug. Clary thought it was weird that she was so... simple about it. As if she couldn't care less.

Soon Jace came back with Kaelie as she brought our food. Her cheeks were red. Clary frowned at that.

Matt practically hung at Levi's lips and also Jace was listening to her with full interest. Clary couldn't help but feel replaced as she saw everybody so happy together. All in love and nobody noticed her.

Alec and Magnus were sharing a spaghetti and they looked so cute together and Clary had to smile when she saw it. Izzy and Si were still looking into each other's eyes and Izzy blushed furiously when he whispered something in her ear.

Clary was looking down at her plate and was pretending to be busy eating when suddenly Alec's phone rang.

"Excuse me one sec." Alec took his phone and when he saw the number he frowned.

"Hello father. Yes. If we really have to, we will. Why? Oh okay, see you in half an hour or so. Goodbye." Alec had paled and even if they only had heard half the conversation, it didn't sound so well.

"What did he want now?" Izzy asked, annoying clear in her voice.

"He needs to speak to Magnus and me. Maybe he changed his mind?" Alec looked down at his hand.

"He still doesn't approve? What an ass, sorry for that but it's true!" Clary said. She always had been furious at Mr Lightwood for being this way towards his children.

Magnus shook his head slightly. "Come on, let's get out of here and get ready to see your father."

Magnus and Alec left Taki's and Clary excused herself to go to the bathroom but actually she was about to follow Alec and Magnus. Nobody would miss her at Taki's so the least she could do was to save their relationship.

Clary was spying outside the institute when her phone rang. "Hi?"

"Hi! Clary it's me! We have an emergency! I found this at the academy and you have to see it! Wait a sec and it'll be there with you!" Said a panicking voice at the other line.

Clary looked around her, waiting for whatever it was that got Chloé upset. She suddenly felt something connecting with her head.

"Au! That hurt! Next time, please don't let it land on my head!" Chloé sighed on the other side of the line while Clary rubbed the back of her head.

"That's not important now! Pick up the damn thing and read it!" Clary walked toward the place the thing had landed. It was a sort of journal, she could tell. One the first page there stood, Robert Lightwood, in beautiful handwriting. But when she was going through the pages she was shocked.

"Thanks Chloé, for letting me know this." They said goodbye and Clary put her phone away. Time to face the music, she thought when she saw Magnus and Alec going through the portal.

From what Clary could understand of their conversation, Robert had called Magnus and Alec to an 'meeting' of the Clave. Not as Alec's father but as the new Inquisitor.

Clary had a bad feeling about this so she kept following them. Unnoticed of course. It wasn't like anyone would notice her not being in Taki's with Jace and Matt drooling around Levi. She couldn't blame them, she was amazing!, Clary thought bitterly.

Robert was waiting for them at the gates. Clary waited till they were on a safe distance and came out of the portal. She had fully access to Idris without asking because she went to the Academy. Clary nodded as greeting at the Guard and followed the three people.

Once at the 'Meeting' Clary hide behind a pillar, while Alec and Magnus stood side by side facing Robert and some man Clary vaguely recognised.

"So why are we here really? Going to tell me how a disappointment of a son I am for you again? Or are we here for some real business?" Wow you go Alec!, Clary thought, you finally got the nerve to stand against your dad!

"Some of both. I don't know what happened with you, Alexander. Nor do I know what happened with Isabelle. That Morgenstern girl probably got into your heads with all her 'peace to Downworlders' nonsense." He spat out. Clary felt the rage racing through her vanes. Not because he blamed her but because of the way he spoke to Alec. Nobody should be treated like that! And the way he spoke about Downworlders. As if they were a sickness that should be ruined.

"You both bring disgrace to the Nephilim. I am ashamed of being your father seeing you both go that low by dating a Downworlder! And for you, a Male Downworlder at that! It's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself! This is completely against God's will!" Alec looked down at his feet while Magnus glared at Robert. Clary wanted to go comfort Alec but she knew it would be better if she stayed were she was.

"We thought you two would realise what a nonsense this relationship is but since you didn't you left us no choice. If you don't end this relationship you'll be locked up in the cells under Idris, Alexander. I hope you choose wisely." Clary suppressed a gasp. How dare he do that! Alec looked shocked and Magnus had paled.

"You can't do that! It isn't even against the law! You are..." Magnus cut Alec off.

"He can, Alec. They are the Clave. They'll find something else and blame you for that. It's always been like that. I won't risk it, Alexander. Go..." It brake Clary's heart to see this so before Magnus could say goodbye, Clary jumped out of her hiding spot.

**So: Again please review! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts about it!  
But now I've got something else too:**

**A little game! Yeeeey!  
So here it goes: If you can guess from which song the sentence is then you'll get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

**The sentence for chapter 4:  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.**

**- It's a really lovely song (hint: If you watch The Vampire Diaries, maybe you'll know ;p) **


	5. Chapter 5: Defending love

**An: Hi again! I've decided that I want this story to be finished by the time that CoHF comes out. I don't know if I'll be able but, I will try. So... One word this chapter: Malec. No more words needed. I'll keep it short (have to learn Geography :( ) By the way: only one person (****stelena-forever-and-okay) ****guessed the song! :o Well it was a bit hard, wasn't it? It was 'A drop in the ocean' by Ron Pope...**

**Next try (a bit easier this time):  
Ch5: Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you.**

**Hint: Drake, David Guetta, Eminem (- have all worked with R...)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own TMI, never have, never will.**

Chapter 5: defending love (1.842 :p)

"Wait!" Alec and Magnus looked surprised, the guy and Robert looked taken back. She finally realised were she knew the guy of when she saw him from up close.

Clary stalked over at the group and stood face to face with Robert and the guy. "You!" She pointed at Robert and gave him a murderous glare.

"You think that you're better! Better than everyone in this room! You are wrong! You want to revenge Valentine, don't you? But You are exactly the same! You think of Downworlders as filthy objects that you can use and then throw away or that they are diseases, filthy horrible ones! You think you _own_ your children. That they are puppets that you can command around! That makes you horrible, and _worse _than anybody else." Clary resisted the urge to slap him. He totally didn't look impressed. Clary breathed in and set an 'scary calm' look on.

"You know what is the worst part? Isabelle and Alec adored you. They spoke so highly of you and I could imagine you then as the perfect kind father who cares about his children! And even now they care, but you don't care about them, do you?" He palled and at those words he looked as if he was slapped across the face. This satisfied Clary a little.

"You are a monster if you even consider throwing your own child in a prison if he didn't even has done anything wrong. You know, Jace almost died after spending one night at the City of Bones. But of course you don't, how should you know? You weren't _there _to see how the flesh of his wrist was gone because of the handcuffs he had on. You weren't _there _when he needed help. You weren't there when Alec almost died and Magnus saved him. You weren't there when Iz felt guilty because she thought that Max's death was her fault, Si was. You weren't there when all your children needed your help. You were probably too busy screwing that slut of you here while your _wife _was worrying about your children. You are so selfish." Robert looked down, feeling guilty as hell probably. Good, he should, Clary thought. Clary turned to the other person now.

"And I understand you. You only got dragged in this, didn't you? I know you. I saw your picture in Ragnor's house." After the war was over in Idris, Clary had returned to Ragnor's house to take another look at it. She hoped to find some pictures of her grandparents seeing that her mom's family was very close with this warlock but she ended up finding a picture where Ragnor and this guy were smiling at each other. Not a friendly smile but one you have when you look at someone you love.

"But they also talked about people of the Clave a lot in the Academy. People like you, Jacobus. I know they offered you a job in the Clave if you stopped seeing Ragnor. You did it since you knew if you didn't except they would cut you out of the Shadow world and then you would have to live as a Mundane. But what I don't understand is that after everything you've been through with him you still blamed the Downworlders for the things that went wrong. In all those years you worked for the Clave you just let them do projects on them or let them kill Downworders. You should've have fought for your love in the beginning or at least let the Downworlders alone now. " She looked at them both with pure disgust. Robert was looking at her with worry, how did she knew all of this? Jacobus looked like he wnted to go back in time and turn it back around. She didn't knew how guilty he felt about it every day.

"I'll tell you this, All the Downworlders I know are ten times better then you two. You two are disgusting. You two are big hypocrites to give Alec such a punishment since, first Robert, you cheated on your wife. Which is, if I remember good, also completely against God's will! And you, Jacobus, were in exactly the same position once. And you regretted what you had done when you heard he died, isn't it?" Both guys were speechless at everything Clary had said. The wheels in Roberts mind were turning around and around. He didn't even thought about what he had done anymore. The only thoughts in his mind were: If she knows all of that what if she knows more? Jacobus swallowed.

"You're right, Clarissa. I honestly admire these two. When I heard Ragnor had died I was broken. I thought it was my fault. I was about to quit my job when Robert came to me and threatened to take my life if I wouldn't work with him. So I did. But I'm utterly disgusted by myself because of that. I wanted to stop, already a long time ago but once you start it's so difficult to get out of it." He looked down. Clary walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Go now, it's not too late yet. Maybe you'll have to live as a Mundane but everything is better than doing what you're doing now. I promise you they won't find you. Go!" With that Jacobus ran away. Clary turned to Robert again, who was still deep in thoughts.

"I still can't believe what you've done. That you can do that to all those children all because you hate Valentine for what he has done to you. That's why you wanted to keep us all apart, didn't you? You were afraid we would start another Circle, but way more powerful than Valentine's. That's why you threatened Alec. That's why you want Si. And that's why you got me send to the academy." Robert was extremely pale right now. He was sure now that she really knew everything. All his plans and all the horrible things he had done.

"Hhow... do you know?" He stuttered. Clary put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows (since she still couldn't raise one).

"Seriously? Maybe next time you should be careful to where you leave your journal. But I would have figured out, I'm not stupid you know." Robert shook his head. This girl was a huge danger, he had known it all along but he thought that sending her to the Academy would stop her being a threat. Oh how he had been wrong! It only made her stronger and a bigger threat.

"I never thought you was, Clarissa. I just underestimated you. Everybody did. They all thought you would side with your father and when you murdered him we thought it was over. They never thought you were prepared to fight your own battles." Clary narrowed her eyes. Thinking about what stood in his journal.

"But you did, didn't you? You already suspected something when Valentine died. You thought I killed him, that's why you let them torture it out of me _how_ I did it. You look surprised. Didn't thought I would remember it, did you? First I didn't but later I did. Now I at least know it was you're idea." He sighed. Robert saw that this girl had potential, potential for being a leader. That was something he tried to avoid but her love was stronger than anything and that's what was making her so strong.

"I still wonder how you did it. I don't believe it that you just killed him or that Jonathan did. You both were to weak." Clary laughed. Her laugh was not filled with humour but with hate.

"Of course we didn't. Jace was dead and I was almost.'', She murmured. "It was kind of ironic. You know the saying, Karma's a bitch? Well that's what happened. Sure I helped a bit but it was Valentine's own fault. He shouldn't have been so stupid to do what he did. The same with you, karma will get you but I want to help, really. And this time I'm not weak." She said louder now. Clary walked closer to Robert and he gulped. Nobody had really paid attention on what she first had said about her and Jace.

"Don't think I'll ever let you touch Si. I know what you wanted to do with him and you're never going to get it. I promise you that. And why don't we make a deal? Stay out of our lives, Mine and my family's, your family's and all my friend's. I won't let you ruin Iz and Simon's or Magnus and Alec's relationship like you ruined mine and Jace's. If you do that everybody will know of your dirty secret and if you don't I will leave you alone. Got it?" He nodded quickly. You couldn't imagine how scary she looked at that moment.

"You're pathetic, really. Now go! I don't want to see your face again. Ever." He nodded again and ran away. Clary turned to Magnus and Alec and hugged them tightly. She let a tear slip.

"Guys, are you okay?" She asked. Magnus let go of her for a moment and put his hands on her shoulder.

"You ask if we are okay? You saved us girl! You were amazing there! We love you, Clary!" Clary smiled softly and hugged them again.

"Alec, I'm sorry about all the things I said to him. I know you love him. '' Alec waved it away.

"It's nothing really. He needed to face his faults, I'm just glad you saved us. And just one last thing, what is his secret you were talking about?" Clary shook her head.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody as he left us alone. I'm keeping my side of the deal, it's his responsibility to keep his. Now come on, let's go home!" Clary grabbed Alec's and Magnus's hand and pulled them with her. Clary drew a portal.

Magnus smiled slightly as she walked through the portal. "What are you smiling at?" Alec asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I think our little redhead isn't that little anymore. She became very wise while she was gone." That was a true fact, even Alec saw it but Magnus feared something: How did she gain it? She probably had been through awful things, alone, he could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah and she also isn't _that _red anymore. Magnus, jealous maybe?" Alec winked at Magnus. Magnus laughed.

"No, of course not. She may be wise but I have the most incredible thing in the world that she hasn't." Alec frowned and then he said, "Oh right you have magic and she doesn't."

Magnus walked to the portal and turned around one last time just to say," True but also I have you, my own Alexander Gideon Lightwood. She doesn't have that." After that he walked through the portal.

With a deep blush and hugely grinning Alec following him.

**An: As usual, Review please! Let me know what you think of the new characters, the chapter, the feelings, if you have ideas: send them too! Favourites and follows are also very welcome ;)**

**I want to thank all readers though: Thank you for following and favouriting! To the guests: thank you for going through the process that you have to search every time if my story's updated(if you want follow it of course) I've been there too, it's really depressing sometimes. ;)**

**So actually a big thanks to everyone for even reading this story! Bye and till next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The gift of a friend

**AN: So this time I am a day too late to update! ;( It's the first time I'm too late, but I'm still sorry even if it's just a day! School sucks, we've got a 'no tolerance' in class (That's when your behaviour is so bad that if you even do 1 thing wrong you'll get punished) And above that they punish us with a big pile of homework and tests so I've been busy this weekend with all of that. And don't even begin to speak about my internet connection! This week has been one big hell! **

**Little question: has anybody seen Vampire Academy: Blood sister yet? I can't wait till it comes out where I live! (It only comes out 5 March so I'm really doomed.) **

**Well on with the story! Warning: It's really sad in the end but next chapter will be pure friendship and fun! Special thanks to all the guests who reviewed! And to 4everclacefan and stelena-forever-and-okay and CherrySlushLover for reviewing almost every chapter**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters except for Levi and Matt of course ;) **

Chapter 6: The gift of a friend: (1790 words)

When the three persons arrived at the institute they felt relieved. It was over, done, finally! They were about to enter the institute but Alec pulled Clary aside.

"Go ahead Mags! We'll come right after!" Magnus winked at Alec and headed inside. Alec blushed and looked at Clary.

"You two are cute together, really." Alec smiled at Clary.

"Thanks, I guess? But so are you and Jace or so were you and Jace. Clary, you should go talk to him, really." Clary looked at her feet. She had black heels on. She sometimes missed her Sketchers.

"I don't know. He has another girlfriend now. He seems happy with her. And Levi is such a nice girl, I don't want to be the one between them." Alec sighed.

"Listen, Clary. What Jace feels toward her is nothing more than friendship. She isn't the one he always talks about. Her name isn't the one he whispers in his sleep. That's yours. So don't give up." Clary looked up at Alec and gave him a small smile. She thought that it was sweet of him to say such things but that was true, why hadn't he broke up with Levi yet?

"I know, but maybe it's too late. We both have changed so much! And like I said, I don't want to come between them. If he still loves me, then he will have to come to that conclusion himself and break up with her." Clary was right, she knew that. Alec knew that too.

"I'll try to talk to him. To be honest, it's been awhile since I had a real private conversation with him. It's a bit my fault. I've been busy with everything except him lately." Clary smiled reassuring at him.

"It isn't your fault, Alec. Jace cares really much for you so he doesn't blame you for anything." Alec looked at Clary. She had become wiser when she was away. Alec knew something had happened to her at the Academy that his father had the blame for and he felt horrible about it.

"You know Clary? When we first met I was kind off an ass to you but you still gave me a chance anyway. You're one of the most amazing people I met in my whole life and it pains me to know that my father treated you badly." Clary sighed and shook her head.

"It's okay. What happened is the past now, it doesn't matter anymore and about your father, it's his fault. Not yours." Alec pulled her in a hug. The door of the institute opened, only to reveal a frowning golden haired angel.

"If I hadn't known better I would have said that you were cheating on Magnus, Alec." Clary raised her eyebrow at Jace and walked past him into the institute.

"Oh please! We both know Alec prefers guys, especially ones with a lot of glitter on. And there is no way I'll ever use that much glitter." Clary said as they walked into the library.

"So you didn't use the big pot of glitter I got you? I'm upset!" Alec laughed as Magnus had a half pouting expression on his face.

"Actually, I think she did. You used it for your bedroom in the academy, didn't you?" Clary blushed as Matt said that.

"It was amazing! Show them Clary!" She got out her phone and showed everyone a few pictures of her room back at the Academy. It was a picture of New York at night. She had used the glitter for the stars and some windows. Even if she said it herself, it was pretty awesome.

"Wow, Clary! That is so sweet! I'd thought you could use them on clothes but that can work too!" Magnus had tears in his eyes. Clary got over to him and hugged him.

"I know I said this many times already but I've really missed you. The things you do, Clary. They are amazing and you don't even know it. Today with Alec and Izzy's father and you standing up for us, it was amazing and you shrugged it off as if it's normal that people do that. It's been a long time ago that I had such friends as you guys, and I'll enjoy any moment I have with you!" Magnus said to the group. They all smiled at each other.

"Yeah Clary, I'm so happy I met you! We had our difficulties together but I love you sis! Magnus told us what happened this afternoon and I was so worried when Si noticed that you were gone! Now groups hug everybody!" Izzy exclaimed.

Jace stood watching from the side line when they hugged. He had felt his walls crack once again now Clary was back into his life but he was so careful for not to let it happen. She was a heroine and nobody had really noticed it before she left, but he had. He had noticed noticed that the day she came into their lives she was like a star that brightened them up. Or at least brightened him up.

"Let's throw a party, The high warlock of Brooklyn-style! My parties are awesome!" Magnus proposed. Everybody nodded, feeling excited. That was Jace's sign to leave. He didn't want to party. He didn't knew what he wanted anymore. Silently he walked to his room.

"Hi, what's up with you?" He hadn't even heard Alec come in, so caught up was he in his thoughts.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Alec looked sad, as if he could imagine how Jace felt.

"Can I sit?" Jace nodded and Alec took the seat that stood next to Jace's bed. Jace sat on the bed. He was looking at his hands, his shoulders slightly giving the impression that he was upset.

"Look, Jace, I know we haven't talked much lately and I'm sorry for that but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Okay?" Jace looked up at Alec and gave him a small smile.

"I know you are, Alec. It's not your fault. Communication comes from both sides and the past year I haven't done it very well, have I?" Alec shook his head slightly while giving a sad smile.

"I came to talk to you about Clary, let's be honest. Do you still have feelings for her?" Jace sighed. Oh he wished he could tell Alec about how much he misses her. How much his heart ached every time he saw her and he knew she wasn't his.

But he couldn't. He couldn't because he was selfish. He knew that she would have to go away some day and he was afraid that if he let himself love her again, he would break. And it wasn't that she still loved him, right? It was obvious that she liked that Matt dude.

"I know I do, Alec. But right now, I really don't know what to do. Does she still loves me? What will happen in the future? Will she have to go back or will she stay? Does she has feelings for somebody else? It's all so confusing right now!" Alec looked sadly at Jace. He had never seen him so... so vulnerable. Like he could break down any moment.

"I did something stupid this morning. I put my arms around her waist and almost kissed her. But she pushed me away, Alec. She pushed me away! Doesn't that mean something?" Jace whispered. Alec shook his head.

"Look, Jace. It does mean something. Just not what you thinks it means. We both know Clary and she wouldn't hit on another girl's man. That's why she hasn't made her move yet. You have to choose, Jace, Clary or your girlfriend. But talk to Clary first, maybe that'll help. Just don't try to kiss her or hug her or have physical contact with her, alright?" Jace nodded. He would speak to her, just not at the party.

"The party's in two days from now so don't worry, you can talk to her tonight." He said as if he could read Jace's thoughts. "We're parabatai, we'll get through this together."

Jace smiled at his adoptive brother and gave him a man hug. "Thanks. I really needed this. I'll go talk to her now."

***  
Clary was sitting on the balcony, thinking about what all had happened today.

"Hi! Is there place for another person here?" It was Matt. Without waiting for the answer he stood beside her leaning against the metal rails that kept somebody from falling.

"What are you thinking about?" Clary frowned at his question, as if she didn't even knew it herself. She was thinking about everything and yet nothing at the same time.

"Don't know. Everything and nothing actually. I'm thinking about today, what happened. And how much it'll change everything." Matt put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, today doesn't have to change our lives! I know you worry about what is happening at the Academy but they're strong, you can't keep going with saving the world, Clary. Sometimes it has to save itself." Clary giggled at that.

"I know but I can't help it! Every time I have to think about it. It keeps me from living the life I want to live! I feel like that since that night I lost myself a bit." Clary had a sad expression. She truly felt lost and everything going on with Jace wasn't really helping.

"You only let it influence your life yourself. It's time to get over it, Clare. You did good today. With everything you said I'm sure they'll stop doing it for a long time. The same with Jace. If you really think he isn't interested it's time to let go. You know something is keeping you from letting go but it's your turn to figure out what." Clary leaned on his arm that was around her shoulder.

"You know what? You're right. It's time to let him go! I'm barely 18, I still have a whole life ahead of me! I thought I needed him to find my old self back but, I'll do fine on my own. Actually this is something I have to do on my own." She laid her head on Matt's shoulder and that's how Jace found them ten minutes later. In each other's arms. It hurt Jace to see that. Knowing that he was too late, he took off again. Maybe it was time to let go. But the problem was that he didn't wanted to let go. And then he was back in his room, his only hiding place that he still got. Since all the other places reminded him to much of his one true love.

**An/ Please review, favourite, follow, read! It means so much to me! **

**Song of this week: **

**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over. (If you guess it right you'll get a sneak peak for next chapter! It's really worth it!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Old friends in time needed p1

**AN: Hi! You all are probably wondering: why is she updating today? Well simply said: I have the flu! So I've been home for 3 day and today I got a bit better but I've been mostly sleeping all day . This chapter is also a short one but it'll have 2 parts (I've a few problems with the second part that's also one of many reasons why this is uploaded today!) I've spent Valentine's day in my bed with a huge headache and pain everywhere so the least I could do was give you all something fun!**

**This chapter is dedicated to CherrySlushLover because I think I forgot to send you a snippet and because you're simply an amazing person! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own TMI!**

Chapter 7: Old friends in times needed:

The next day Clary wakes up early. She goes downstairs expecting to see the kitchen empty but to her surprise it wasn't.

"Si? What are you doing here?" Si looked up from his Manga and smiled at Clary.

"Well well. someone has got out of bed with the wrong foot." Clary rolled her eyes and grinned back. It was so good to have him back.

"My girlfriend lives here remember? But actually, I was wondering if you've got time today to hang out like we used to do?" Clary nodded eagerly. She could use that.

"I'd love that! Hey... Why don't we start now? You want to bake chocolate cookies?" Si smiled like a little kid does when he gets a new toy.

"Finally! I missed your master chef cookies! Those of Izzy are..." Si was searching for the right word. Though Clary could believe that no word could describe them.

Soon the cookies were in the oven and Si saw a bit powder on the kitchen island and put it on Clary's nose. That wasn't smart because soon the whole kitchen was covered in powder, including themselves and Clary was running after Si, laughing.

"I'll catch you! Don't think I can't!" Si was about to walk out of the kitchen when Clary thought she got him. The first person who was behind the door got flour all over his face but that wasn't Si.

No, Simon was busy hysterical laughing behind the person. When Clary saw it was Jace her hands flew to her mouth. But she couldn't help herself to start giggling. The expression Jace wore was priceless.

Somebody got of the stairs. It was Isabelle. "What's happening h...?" Before she finished her sentence she saw the scenario. Clary and Si covered in flour, crazy hysterically laughing on the floor and Jace face covered in flour with an surprised, shocked expression on his face.

"Now, that's great! My boyfriend and my best friend are finally on the stage that they have gone crazy!" Alec came to stand beside Iz.

"Well we all saw this day coming, although I hadn't imagined that it'd look like this. Less shocked Jace's and especially less flour." He laughed. Then a little bell rang.

"The cookies!" Exclaimed Si. He got up and pulled me with him to the kitchen. I quickly drew a rune and everything was clean again. I love these tricks!

I got the cookies out of the oven and Si was about to take one but I slapped his hand away and glared playfully at him. Si pouted or at least tried to because he was laughing too much.

"Stay away from the cookies! There too hot!" Simon laughed and picked one anyway with his speedy vampire skills.

"Hey! Go! Shoo shoo! " Clary shooed Si away upstairs.

"Remember, you have an hour to get ready!" Clary nodded at Si while he headed upstairs. Clary giggled. "I'll be ready!" Simon laughed. And disappeared. Clary turned around to face the rest.

"Hi guys!" She said, extremely happy. They all raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" Clary frowned.

"What is it with you? We never saw you like this before!" Izzy exclaimed. Clary shrugged with a smirk.

"Just happy, I guess. It's been a while. But enough talking! You heard Si, I have to get ready! There are French toasts ready on the table! Bye guys!" With that she followed Si upstairs leaving three confused but hungry persons behind her.

Half an hour later Clary and Si came down, both laughing like crazy persons. "He really did that? I always know Eric was crazy but jumping on a bar and declaring his love for a stranger? That's hilarious!"

Simon laughed. "I know right?! We have a gig this evening, you have to come! But first we have to visit Jordan to see if he can because he has a cold or something." Clary smiled.

"That'd be great! I'd love to come! And it's been so long since I saw them!" Si gave Clary a warm smile and entered the kitchen. Levi, Magnus and Matt had joined the group while Si and Clary were upstairs.

"Hi everyone!" Clary said excited and hopped on the counter of the kitchen **(Is that the right word?) **and grabbed an apple. Si pecked Iz slightly on the lips. The radio was still playing and suddenly one of Clary's favourite songs came up.

"Oooh I love this song!" Clary said as 'the other side' of Jason Derulo came up. She began to sing along and signed to Matt and Si to sing along.

Si sang too and was using a pear as microphone. Izzy was giggling at her silly boyfriend. When the song was coming to the end Clary pulled Matt with her so that he would sing. He had an amazing voice, she knew it from all the times he'd sung her to sleep at the Academy. She loved him for that. Pure platonic of course. She'd always have nightmares and he would always come to the rescue.

When the song ended, they bowed like pros and laughed at each other. Alec and Magnus (mostly Magnus) clapped really hard. Levi and Izzy were laughing and clapping for Si because he was wiggling his eyebrows at Izzy.

Jace was the only one staring at his plate. Like he felt like a stranger, an outsider. "You were great, like always." Someone interrupted Clary's staring.

"So were you, Matty." He groaned. She knew he hated complements because he thought he wasn't really good in anything and he hated when someone called him Matty.

"You're lucky that it's you who say that. Someone else would already been dead right now. But what's up with you today? You've been so..."

"Happy? Carefree? Yeah I know. I followed your advice and stopped sulking about Jace. I realised that I had to start having fun again. Besides, it's mostly because of Si. Before everything happened we were almost every day like this." Matt laughed and then suddenly Simon grabbed Clary's and pulled her with him.

"We need to go now! Or else we'll be late! Bye everyone!" At the same time Clary yelled, "Stay away from the cookies!"

While laughing Simon and Clary exited the institute. They headed toward Si and Jordan's apartment and kept remembering stories from their life together when they were little. They laughed and soon they stood before Si's door.

"Damn! I forgot my keys!" Clary laughed at Si's pout and knocked on the door.

"Well let's hope somebody's here." The door opened and reviled a tanned girl with two dark braids.

"Maia!" The girl gasps and jumped on Clary.

"Clary! You're back!" They let go and grinned at each other. "Hell yeah, I am!" They laughed.

"Maia? Who's there?" Came a weak voice from behind Maia.

"It's Clary! We'll come! Wait a second!" To Clary she whispered," He has a bad flew but don't say anything about it okay? It's sensitive. He doesn't like the fact that he's sick. If it wasn't for me and Luke he would still walk around and get worse." Maia sighed and lead Si and Clary inside.

"Hey Clary! Welcome back!" Jordan coughed. He looked a little pale. Clary got over and hugged him carefully.

"Since when are you back? I don't remember Luke talking about it?" Si also looked at Clary. He had wondered too why she had first come to the institute and not to Jocelyn and Luke. In fact, why didn't she go already?

"It's been three days already but, I don't think I can face them yet. You know, I turned in everything my mom prevented to turn into, a Shadowhunter. My whole life she protected me from that and I don't know how they will react now that I am that." Clary sighed and looked down at her feet. The three other teenagers gave her sympathetic looks.  
Si put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi! I've known you and your mom for a long time now. She will have no other thought of you now then she had before you left. She still loves you no-matter what. Look at how much you've both been through together! She in a coma and you traveling the whole world to find the cure even if she was the reason that your memories got blocked! She would do the same for you, Clary! She loves you." Si smiled at her and she couldn't help but thank God for such an amazing best friend at that time.

"Simon is right! And for Luke, I've known him for a time now too. He couldn't stop but talk about you when you left. He was so worried, and he still is. He loves you too, Clary. You're like his own daughter. You should really go visit them tomorrow, they'll be so happy to see you again!" Clary thought about it and promised them that she would. She needed to face them. Even if it's only tomorrow or the day after that, she owes it to them.

**AN: this chapter was full of cuteness between Si and Clary next chapter will have a serious talk between them! Be warned ;) **

**So this time no song! I highly recommend to listen to the version of 'The other side' of Kurt Hugo Schneider (He's amazing) with this chapter! Everyone who reviews will get an snippet now (well except for the guest but if you say who you are then I can reply to them too even if it's only in the next chap!)**

**Huge thanks to everyone! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Old friends in time needed p2

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry if it ssemed like I died or something! Long story short: I had a fight with my mom causing** **her to take my phone and laptop but she isn't home now so I could sneak on the computer and upload (evil me ;p). Thank you for everyone who supported me! I'll give a big chapter and lots of dedications when I can do it properly since this is done in a hurry! My mom can be a bitch most of the times. So blame her! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

They talked for an hour when Si realised he needed to go to practise and asked if Jordan could come or not. Which only caused Maia yelling at him for being irresponsible. Well he would heel soon anyway since he was a Werewolf, but that didn't change the fact that they had no singer for the gig that night!

"Clary?" Clary and Simon were walking to Eric's garage, where that band practise always is.

"Yes, Simon?" Clary replied. She could already guess what he was about to ask for.

"Would you want to sing tonight, Clary?" He put a puppy face on.

"Well, let me think... No." Simon grinned.

"Thank you!", Then it suddenly dawned on him. "Wait? Why not?!"

Clary laughed."Because you can do it. You can sing just as good as I can! Even better!" Simon raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Really? But I sing as nice as a cat, where somebody stands on its tail!" Clary laughed even more at his ridiculousness.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Si! You can do it!" With that said Clary rang at Eric's front door. Eric opened and looked shocked at Clary.

"Clary? Is.. Is that you? You're back! And you look hot!" Clary looked horrified at that comment. Simon rolled his eyes.

With something that sounded like," Hello to you too, sexist pig", she entered. Once in the garage she was entangled in a groups hug.

"Wha..." Clary was so surprised. She had always thought of them as _Simon's_ friends, never thought that they would care that much about her too.

"Oooh Clary! We heard Eric. You're back! Finally! Simon, you can go back to acting natural again!" Clary looked from Matt **(AN: this is where I realised that 'Matt' was the name of Simon's bandmate. So ignore that little mistake please :) ) **to Simon. What? Had he been acting weird?

"Pssssh I wasn't acting weird. Just, well never mind. Jordan can't come today." Nice avoiding the subject, Clary thought.

Well, it did work. They abruptly let go of Clary and looked over at Si.  
"You've got to be kidding me! Right? You are making a joke. Simon, that's not funny." Eric said from the door opening.

"Well, I'm not. He has the flu." All the bandmates groaned.

"Seriously? Just when we have our first big gig, our lead singer is sick? We have bad luck. Really bad luck. Maybe that's a sign that we should stop." Kirk said. Clary blinked.

"What?! You can't stop now!" Clary exclaimed. She was about to ramble some more but Simon spoke.

"She's right, guys. We can't stop now just because we have no singer. We are just at our best! Now is the first time we actually can make something decent! We can't quit. Because how would our fans feel? Think about it! We finally have a fan base that doesn't exists about our moms our girlfriends! We can't let them down!" Clary looked up at Simon. He really grew up these past years, she noticed. But so did she, right?

"That's right guys, you came so far and yet now you want to give up? We won't let that! And besides, you started this band just to have fun, right? Well let's have some!" Eric smiled at Clary.

"The girls, actually it was for the girls." Everybody laughed. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Sure it was." After that everybody had courage again. They would do this!

The past few hours they had rehearsed. Clary and the boys had talked Simon into singing, so that problem was solved. Though while the guys were rehearsing, Clary had time to think, something she had been avoiding so carefully the past few days. She actually had been thinking too much, too much about Jace and mostly about how much it reminded her of before everything happened. The times she could spend hours watching Si and the band making horrible sounds and yet it would en could never be the same.

"Clary?" Clary looked up at Si. Simon could sense she was getting upset.

"Why don't we go talk up to your favourite place?" Clary raised an eyebrow at him.

"And that would be...?" Si smirked at Clary.

"The roof of course!" Clary immediately knew what he was talking about. The roof Clary always went to when she was upset. The roof of Si's old house.

"Really? But will your mom let us up there?", Clary asked surprised.

"Well, after you left I bumped into my mother at the grocery store. She saw how upset I was and could help her to ask what was wrong. So I told her about you leaving and then she hugged me, Clary! She hugged me and I can't describe the feeling I felt when she did. Afterwards she said I could come home, to explain what happened. It was shocking for her, I guess. But the weirdest part was when I told her about hotel Dumort and you saving me, she looked guilty." Clary nodded when he told her that.

"I know how she felt, Si. When I saw your dead body, I felt so horrible. I blamed myself for everything an I know you will say now that it was never my fault but it was partly. There are many people to blame but I'm just grateful that you're here today, with me and not six feet under ground."  
Si smiled at Clary. He put his arm around her shoulder.

After a little walk they stood at the doorstep from Si's home. Clary was about to ring when the door opened.

"Clary, dear! You're back!" And there stood Ms. Lewis, the one and only. She looked... better than the last time Clary saw her. More... More everything actually. Ms. Lewis looked like herself again before the death of Simon's father.

"Yes, I am. How are you, Ms. Lewis?" She smiled at Clary. Ms. Lewis nodded.

"Good, Thank you. Simon, dear, why don't you go make some sandwiches for Clary, I'm sure she's hungry." Simon raised an eyebrow at Clary but headed to the kitchen. When Simon was out of sight, Ms. Lewis hugged Clary.

"Oh, Clary. I can't express how gratfull I am!" Clary was surprised.

"Why?" Ms. Lewis puled back and held her hands on Clary's cheeks. She shook her head.

"For taking care of my boy when I wasn't there. Clary, I owe you so much. From all I heard from Simon, you were there from him and you always stayed the stuborn, lovely, unselfish girl you've been since you were little. I'm sorry for having no fait in you, girl. You are litarely the most brave girl I've ever known." Clary got tears in her eyes. When Ms. Lewis saw that she pulled her in for another hug.

"What is it, dear?" Between the sob's Clary managed to speak.

"You tell me all of this and I can't help but feel that I don't am that anymore! I don't know who I am anymore! And I feel like people expect me to be some way, but I can't. Not anymore." Ms. Lewis let her cry.

"Sometimes,Clary, you don't have to be what or who somebody expects you to be. You are only 17 soon 18, it's normal, especially with everything you've been through, that you still have to figure out who you want to be."

"Thank you, Ms Lewis." She kissed Clary's forehead.

"You're welcome, dear. And remember, Clary, you're like a daughter to me." Clary nodded and entered the kitchen where Simon stood and as promised was making sandwiches. He turned to her and hugged her.

"You alright?" Of course he had heard, he's a vampire. Stupid, she thought, how could I've not thought about it?

"Eavesdropping? You know that's a bad habbit don't you?" Clary could feel him smile in her neck.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't help the fact that I have super amazing hearing skills, does it?" His voice was a little playfull, but you could still hear the consurn through it.

"I guess it doesn't. And I am, Si. Don't worry, I'll get through it.'' Si let her go and looked her into her eyes.

"Of course you will, but don't forget that I'm here now, okay? You never have to go through anything alone again." Clary smiled at him.

"Of course I'll never forget. Can we go upstairs now? I think we should have a huge talk." Simon nodded and headed upstairs followed by Clary.

**AN: hi again! Next chap will reveal a little about Clary's past in the Academy and the chapter after that will be the party. Hopefully I'll be able to update Wednesday because I HAVE VACATION (YEEEEEEEY) and I'll maybe be able to write some more :) BYEE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9: Friends last forever

**AN/** **Hi! This is a long chapter and if I can give some hint: It's a chapter where Clary's past is reviled and next chapter will be extremely important. :) Just saying ;p So on with the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Friends last forever: (1.729 words for you ;) )

Clary and Simon were sitting on the roof in silence.

"So...,"Simon started. "What happened Clare? You know you can't fool me and I also know I'm a bit to forward but I promise you that you can trust me." Clary looked down and took a deep breath.

"Well it started the first day I came to the Academy. They led me to my room and were very kindly first but then someone said I had to come to the headmaster because he needed to 'speak' to me. The 'headmaster' led me to the basement were they tied me to a bed and started questioning me. They wanted to know what happened with Valentine. I told them it was karma, but they wouldn't believe me and every time I told that, they would hurt me, Si. With some weird whip, they would hurt me and when they were done, they would draw a special rune that hides and heals the marks but not the pain. It was horrible. And when I would do or say something in class that they didn't like. I would get shock-therapy. It hurts so much and to be honest, most people there are talking zombies serving the Clave. It was awful to see the people like that there. They didn't have feelings, Si. It was..." Clary began crying again.

"And there were some other things but I can't tell it yet, I just... Just can't." Si rubbed her back and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, Clary, I'm here now. Everybody is here now for you." They laid there for a few moments on the roof. Clary lay on Si's chest and he had his arm rapped protectively around her.

"Tell me something?" Clary asked after a few moments. Simon, who was looking at the sky, turned to face Clary.

"What do you want me to tell?" She thought about that time when Jake told her that story. _Enough thinking about Jace! It's about Si now!_

"Just... How are you and Iz?" Si sighed.

"I don't know, Clare. Actually things did go great for a while, but sometimes I think about the future and then I ask Iz and she shrugs it off. It confuses me because honestly I think that someday she'll dump me for a great, cute, hot guy with whom she can grow old with. With me she'll never have children and she wants to, I know because I can see it in her eyes every time she sees a mother passing by with her children. We're too young, that's for sure but you can't help thinking about the future, can you? Even I, someone who has a thousand years ahead of him, can't help it." Clary snuggled closer to Simon.

"You have to talk to her, Si. I can tell she doesn't want to, but you have to. I know she loves you very much and that's the problem, she never had someone like you. They never treated her like an equal, like the strong in depended woman she is. And I can see it freaks her out sometimes. But she's happy. For now, the future you'll have to discuss together." Si gave a small smile.

"I'll talk to her after the party. And Clary? Can I ask you something? What are you now'? I mean, you and Jace?" Clary shrugged.

"I don't know. I would say we are friends but we don't even talk anymore. He has moved on and I was trapped so I couldn't follow. But I am trying, Si. I always do.", Clary answered. Simon frowned.

"I don't like Levi, you know. She isn't the person she lets everyone think she is. She was so mean to me when she first arrived, I know it seems like she's just teasing me now but sometimes you can see that she dislikes me. I don't think she's good or bad for Jace though. They are too much... I don't know. They just don't fit. And maybe, just maybe, you need to follow your own advice. You have to talk to him, Clary." Clary knew Si was right, just like Alec was.

"You're right, Si. I'll think about it and do it after the party just like you said you would do it too." The two friends talked some more and after a while Simon's mother came to tell they had to get changed for the gig.

"So... You nervous?" The entire band was getting ready to perform that night. The gig was in a café with a stage and such things for performances like theirs. The crowd was gathering and was causing stress to the friends and yet, when Clary asked that they all denied it.

Clary was lucky that Iz had brought over a beautiful outfit for Clary to Si's house. It was a soft pink blouse and black dress shorts with soft pink pearl bracelets and black high heels. It was very pretty.

"Hi Clary! Are you alright?" Simon's peppy yet concerned voice broke her out of her thinking. She smiled at him.

"Yeah just zoned out a bit." Simon grinned.

"That's my girl. You'll never learn it, will you?" She winked.

"Of course not. You know me. Besides that's one of the many things you love about me, right." Simon rolled his eyes at her.

"Well I have to go now to so the sound check! See you in a few!" With that he was gone to the rest of his bandmates.

"So you told him, huh?", said a voice coming from the shadows. When the voice came closer the face could be identified as Matt's.

"Yeah I did. I know what you're probably are about to say but...", Clary's ranting was cut off by Matt.

"That's amazing, Clary." Clary was perplexed. She had thought she would get a whole rant but he praised her?!

"Yeah you heard it right! You needed to open up yourself again, Clary and not only to me or Chloé, to your old friends as well. And I'm happy for you Clare." She pulled Matt in a hug. It had been only them and Chloé for almost two years but now they were with a whole group to protect them. Even if Chloé wasn't there yet.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman! Tonight we'll have some guest performing live here in this café! Please give a warm applause for MFL!" The boys stood on stage. For once it wasn't Si on the drums but Eric's cousin Aron. It was a bit awkward at first but later everybody was singing along. After a while Iz and the rest entered the café.

Clary waved at them and soon they were having fun as well. Simon would often look at them and smile. Matt, Iz and Clary were laughing really hard while Jace, Magnus, Levi and Alec would have an interesting conversation. The night was almost over when Si announced the last song.

"So the night is almost over, huh?" There came an 'oooow' from the audience. "I know right? But first thanks to Clarissa Fray for pushing me to do this and that's why this last song she'll sing along. Come here, Fray." Clary was gaping at Si.

The crowd pushed her to the stage. "Simon! That's not... We... I don't know which song! I can't perform!" Simon laughed at Clary's panicking.

"I'm sure you'll be great. Besides it's a song you know pretty well, I'm sure." He smiled at her one last time to reassure her. And then when the music started Clary glared at Simon.

"Asshole"She mumbled. Simon grinned and gave her a mic.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**, Si started.  
_I'll be the one if you want me to_  
**Anywhere I would've followed you**  
_Say something I'm giving up on you._

The whole room was silent out of respect. It was then that Clary realised how much thus song fitted for her. The entire song she didn't dare to look at Jace and at the end when she looked, she saw that he was gone. Everybody gave an amazing applause and Simon gave a last thanking speech and yet she couldn't focus because her true love had walked away.

Jace couldn't stand to listen anymore. The song so right that it hurt. Levi had saw that too and he grabbed her hand and headed outside.

"Are you alright?" She asked, with her hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

"Yeah... Just too crowed in there, you know what I mean?" Levi hugged him and nodded in his chest.

"Let's wait outside till everybody is done and go home." Jace liked the sound of that only it wasn't home until a few days ago when Clary came back.

After fifteen minutes everybody came outside. Simon had his arms around Clary and Izzy. Matt was walking next to Clary, talking to her. Alec and Magnus were in their own world.

"So everyone ready to head to the institute?" Clary looked up and frowned.

"You are still here? I thought you left." She mumbled. Jace shrugged.

"Needed some air, that's all." She rolled her eyes as if she knew he was lying.

"Sure. And it probably bored you to the end, right? You...", before Clary could rant any further, Matt placed a hand before her mount.

"Sorry, she had a few glasses. And so did he by the way so don't do something stupid.", Matt said and he pointed at Simon.

"I didn't even knew vampires could get drunk but whatever, it's fun!", Alec said.

"I'm not drunk! Just a little tipsy! And I've drank a lot so... with some special thing in it... an only to celebrate!" Iz shook her head in laughter.

"I'm not drunk either! I'm just... Happy?'' Clary frowned at something in the distance and she got that huge creepy grin on her face.

"Si! Look! Rain!" She got out of Matt's grasp and pulled Simon with her.

"Iz! Come!" And so Isabelle followed. Somewhat further there was a huge park and Clary started singing Umbrella from Rihanna, while Si sang some sort of version of that song and Singing in the rain. It was so funny that all their friends were crying from laughter. By the time they got to the institute, everyone was drenched and cold but they didn't mind at all.

**AN: I'd like to thank these two for reviewing! You are amazing!**

**stelena-forever-and-okay****: So sorry for my absence! It will be for a while though… :( **

**Gillian73****: Thank you and so you see! An update on Friday! ;) But all my chapters are now written until chapter 12 so… I'll probably will update on Wednesdays too until all the written chapter are published :D **

**Please read, review and favourite! It gives me more inspiration to write! **


	10. Chapter 10: Ive got a feeling

**AN: This is a chapter that will leave you hanging for a bit so all I'm saying is….. Sorry! And I finally got my laptop back so I'm really happy that I can write and upload without having to sneak around! :D Updates will be next Saturday but then I'll probably take a brake because I have exams and won't be able to write and no other chapters are written yet so…. But after my exams I have two weeks of vacation so that means more writing time! Yeeeeey! **

Chapter 10: I've got a feeling. (1.551 words!)

The next day Isabelle confronted Clary with the events from last night. Clary put her head in her hands in embarrassment. " Oh by the Angel. I've got to handle my liquor!" Iz laughed at Clary which only caused her to blush even more.

"Oh yes, indeed but it was the funniest thing I saw in a while!" Clary rolled her eyes. Isabelle also thought that it was the only time she saw Clary really carefree.

"Of course it is. I'm hilarious when I'm drunk but let's hope I will remember what happens tonight!" Izzy looked up from Clary's nails that she was painting. In soft pink, of course.

"Hey! Don't hold back tonight! It will be your night and get wasted, girl!" Clary laughed at Izzy. They were getting ready for the party in a few hours. Normally people would get everything for the party itself ready but with Magnus, it didn't took that long.

When they were ready changing and doing their hair and nails – which took a few hours, knowing Iz, Clary and Isabelle headed downstairs. Clary was wearing a black cocktail dress an Izzy was wearing a white one. Jace was looking at Clary the same way he had the first time they were going to a party of the Great Magnus Bane. Matt stood also at the end of the stairs, smiling at Clary. Si looked at Izzy full of amazement, passion and love and Clary knew they wouldn't be able to keep their hand of each other the entire night.

"You look very sexy." Matt whispered in Clary's ear when she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Clary winked at him and giggled before she headed off to the portal Magnus had made for everyone. Matt shook his head in laughter before following too.

Once in Magnus apartment they were greeted by loud music, a bunch of people and the smell of alcohol, sweat and fun. Clary headed to the bar followed by Levi. Isabelle and Simon had disappeared already and Matt was searching for someone to dance with. Jace felt a little out of place here since he really didn't want to be there. Alec and Magnus were laughing in the couch. Jace sighed while heading over there to be the fifth wheel.

"Hey Clary?" Clary turned around. She had a few shots so she was a little tipsy. Levi guessed it was because she was so little that she couldn't hold that much liquor.

"Hey Levi! My friend! How's it going?" Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shouldn't I been the one asking you? You're super drunk! Isn't it a bit time for you to stop drinking? I wouldn't want you to do something you'll regret later!" Clary looked at Levi and smiled.

"Oh no! We're here to have fun! Besides, I want to loosen up a bit! This week was stressful! I mean, what can you expect? You find some valuable information that could destroy everything, you return home for the first time in a few years and the you found out that your so called one true love has an amazing, more beautifuler girlfriend now! Is that even a word? Anyway, you would be stressed out too, right?" Levi nodded slowly. She was a little tipsy too, so she couldn't follow Clary's rambling so fast.

"But girl, I wouldn't want him to be with anyone else rather than you! I know I avoided you a bit for this week but you're a great person!" Clary hugged Levi but Levi was too confused to hug back.

"But..." Clary put her finger on Levis lips to shush her." You don't have to say anything! We're here for a new start. Just relax and have fun! Watch me!" Clary jumped on the bar, asked a micro at Magnus and he whispered something in the DJ's ear. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Hey people! I'm Clary and this awesome party here is hosted by my amazing friend, Magnus over there! Big applause for him guys!" Everyone cheered and applauded.

"I'd like to give a toast on an amazing night where we forget real life for a moment. Just do what I do and have a few to many shots, then you'll know what I mean! So to celebrate this, a little song that suits this evening please! Go DJ!" The tune of Blow by Kesha began to play.

While singing she walked over the bar swinging her hips. Jace couldn't resist to watch. Clary was like a drug for him. Once he had it, he wasn't able to pull away. That's why he was so distant this whole week, that was the reason he didn't want to break up with his girlfriend. Because he knew that once he let go of that girl he wouldn't be able to resist Clary no longer. Then he would let her break his walls again and if she had to leave then again once more, he would break. Last time he had saved himself by training every day to distract himself and then Levi had come to distract him. But now? He would break down, lose it. And that was why, he refused to let his heart be broken again.

"Jace? You should really pull Clary of the bar. I know it's amusing to watch but I'm afraid that if this song is finished, she'll start doing some striptease." Jace smirked and raised his eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think that she'll do that? And why do you think that I want to help her?" Now it was Levi's time to raise her eyebrow. She also crossed her arms.

"Fool another, but don't fool me. I know you, Jace. You care about that little red head on the bar over there. You care a lot. I can see it in your eyes! And if you would've counted how many shots she had this night and heard the way she talked a few moments ago you would think it too. She's rambling complete nonsense!" With that Levi left and Jace knew she was right. He cared, a lot.

So there he was. Picking Clary of the bar at the end of the song. "Hey cutie! Let me go! I was just having fuuuuuun!" Jace smirked at her, grabbed her waist and put her with two feet on the ground. He kept his hands on her waist though, while looking into her emerald eyes. She stared with admiration at his eyes.

"You have such a beautiful eyes! did anybody told you that before? They fit your hair soooooo good!" Jace smirked as Clary touched his hair and giggled. "You kind of remind me of my Angel. Though he isn't mine anymore." Clary sighed sadly.

"Really? How come?" Jace asked as he carefully led Clary to one of the many locked bedrooms of Magnus apartment. Magnus didn't like the idea of someone going at it in his house so he always locked his doors.

"Yeah he has a girlfriend now. I'm happy for him though! Maybe it was a sign to move on! That's what I'm doing right? Am I doing it good?" Jace nodded sadly while opening the room with a spare key he had once got from Alec.

"You're doing it the best!" Clary nodded excitedly.

"I know, right! Besides, I think you're a lot cuter then him! Carry me?" Clary pouted. Jace shook his head with laughter and lifted her up. Their faces were millimetres away from each other. Jace put Clary carefully down on the bed and was about to turn around when Clary pulled his arm with such a force that he landed on top of her and at some point they had started kissing.

Jace couldn't remember how or when, hell he could even barely remember his own name. The only thing he knew was how much he missed her touch. The feeling of her skin against his. He hadn't realized before how much he craved for her touch. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Her hand grabbing his hair, touching his cheek. Soon his T-shirt was off and so was hers. Clary moved to his jeans when he stopped her. Jace was still sober enough to realise that she would regret this in the morning or she wouldn't even remember it at all. And he didn't want that.

"Clary. You have to sleep." Clary groaned and was about to pull jace's face toward hers to continue what they had started but Jace grabbed her hand and got off her.

"Hey! Come back! I don't want to sleep." Clary pouted. Jace kissed her forehead.

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to..." Clary gave a tired smile.

"You sound like a wise old woman." Jace smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe I am. Well except for the woman part of course. The last time I checked, I was completely a man." Clary laughed. The rush from kissing Jace was ebbing away so the only thing she still felt were these little butterflies in her stomach and exhaustion.

"Sure you are. Wait cutie..." Jace turned around again. "Don't leave." She said before drifting into sleep.

"I never will. "And he knew he wouldn't but what about her? Would she leave him again?

**AN: So there you've got Clace! :D I really hope everyone is happy now! Please leave a review to let me know and thanks for reading, following, favoriting!**


	11. Chapter 11(a): Everything is possible

**AN: Surprise surprise! I'm here again ;) I wanted to give a little gift because of the good comment that came on last chapter not only here but also on Wattpad which inspired me to give you this! And also to celibrate that we're already at chapter 10 last chapter! It is more of a filler chapter so that's why it's called chapter 11 (a) and it's pretty short. Little cliffhanger but you'll see soon enough why ;) Please review and say what you think. Like I said before: It means the world to me! Enjoy, my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments!**

Chapter 11(a): Everything is possible in love and war: (998 words)

The following morning everybody returned to the institute. Jace could vaguely hear Clary whisper to Isabelle, "What happened last night?" While rubbing her head.

Iz laughed, only to be shushed again by Clary. "Don't. It hurts. Now tell me what happened!"

Iz grinned evilly at Clary. "You don't remember, do you? Well I'll tell you another time! Go to sleep now!" Clary groaned a reply and disappeared into her room.

"Jace!" Izzy called after him. Damn he had hoped to get away without an interrogation!

"Yes? What's up?" He said, trying to sound casually. Iz raised her eyebrow at him as she walked over to him. He was on his way to the training room since he already had showered and got changed at Magnus's.

"What happened between you and Clary yesterday? I know you carried her away to a room yesterday but I didn't saw you after that...?" Jace glared at her.

"Nothing happened Isabelle! You shouldn't put your nose into everyone's business." He wasn't lying though. Clary forgot everything so it really meant nothing. Iz put her hands in the air.

"Hey! No need for sneering! I've got it! I'm just taking care of my brother and my best friend. I don't want to see you get hurt, Jace. Nor do I want to see Clary get hurt." He nodded and entered the trainings room quickly. He really needed to get away for a while. Away from Iz, from all the drama. Away from Clary and last night, even if it had been a while that he had been as happy as last night.

Clary groaned as she opened her eyes. She had a HUGE hangover. Luckily she had the stomach of an elephant so she never puked. She took a nice warm shower and some training clothes thinking that she could use some air since she remembered nothing from last night. Zero, rien, not a thing. Or well she only remembered the first few drinks, the rest was a blur.

So still with an immensely headache she headed to the training room to clear her head. She had no idea that Jace had the same idea but only because he still knew too much of last night.

"Ugh stupid headache!" Clary groaned. She wished that she hadn't drunk that much last night! But hey, at least she and the others had fun! Iz still hadn't told her what she had done. She knew she had done something she would regret later.

"Calm down Clary, here have an aspirin." Clary looked up at the voice. Her heart fluttered like crazy when she saw it was Jace. It was even worse than before! It's the hangover, Clary decided.

"Thanks." She took a sip of her water and took the aspirin. "I can go if you want to?"

"No, you don't have to. You know what? Why don't we spar and then I'll give you the secret cure to a hangover!" Jace smiled at Clary. She secretly missed his confident smirk.

"Sure! Be ready to lose!" She winked and soon they were sparring. But to Clary's surprise... she lost. Clary was lying on the floor with Jace on top of her, keeping her hands above her. She got warm from his touch and blushed.

"Hey! How... Huh?" Jace sighed. He was still on top of her when he began to confess her how he got even better than he was before she left.

"When you were gone I spend my days in the training room. Getting better, stronger, faster. To become the best shadowhunter in history. So that I would have at least one goal in my life." Clary looked sad at him. She knew that her departure had hurt him but now she noticed that it had caused him to build up his walks again.

When Jace saw she was about to apologise he interrupted her," Don't apologise. It's not your fault. It was my decision and I'm glad about it. Now give me your arm." Clary raised her eyebrows. Jace laughed and pulled his stele out. He drew a rune with two circles next to each other and a line through it.

"So, that's a rune that helps with hangovers. It will soon clear your head and help with the head ache." Clary laughed.

"Thank you! They didn't learn me that in the Academy!" Jace shook his head and laughed. The sound was like a soft touch to Clary's ears. She longed to kiss him but she knew that she couldn't and that hurt more than being bitten by a demon.

"They better would have!" With that he was gone. Clary suddenly felt better with the rune but decided to go sleep some more. And actually Clary wasn't sure it was because of the rune she felt better, but more because of the golden angel.

Clary wandered through the hallways. She had woken up after an hour or so without the headache but with the memories of last night. She sighed. She didn't know what to do. Confront him? Hmm, maybe. But he thought she didn't knew anything from last night or maybe he had forgotten it too? She was desperate. So to get her thoughts of Jace she headed outside.

She hadn't noticed where she was going until she stood before the familiar bookshop. She sighed again.

Clary had to say, she was nervous. It had been such a long time and like she had said Si, she was afraid of her mom's reaction. What if she didn't want her anymore. What if she thought Clary was like Valentine now? So she had stood there for about 30 minutes and then she decided to go again some other time. She wasn't ready, not yet! She couldn't do it. So feeling upset once more, she headed back to the institute. Only the sight she would find there would shock her but that, she didn't know.

**AN: What do you think she'll find? ;) Next chapter is really a chapter that reveals pretty much, it will also change the thoughts you have for some characters! That's me warning you! ;) See you soon! **


	12. Chapter 12 (11b): The truth:

**AN: HA! 3 chapters in 2 day! I'm just spoiling you guys! So this is the promising chapter! You'll love it! I promise you that one! ;) Also it's the chapter I'm most excited about. This chapter was the first one I've written for this story what might sound weird but it is! ;) Also it will be the last on in two weeks I'm afraid! ;( From now on don't be scared to send requests!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI! **

Chapter 12: (11 b) The truth (1.538 words)

Finally back at the institute she sighed once more while she took of her jacket. Clary was still confused. Now that she had her memory back from last night she couldn't focus anymore an anything except Jace. Was it Jace that had kissed her or had she kissed him?

It didn't really matter, they were both drunk and it was all her fault that they kissed. That wasn't cheating, not really? Or was it? It was only one kiss, right? What did matter was that she defiantly still had feelings for him and she knew that someday she really would let him cheat on Levi if they didn't talk!

So she headed to the library where she knew he always was around this hour and she would talk to him, if he wanted or not.

"Look, Jace, I still love you and I know you have a... By the Angel." The scene she found in the library was not what she had expected. There was Kaelie with barely any clothes on and Jace with only pants. First they could only gape at each other. But then something snapped in Clary.

"What? You're cheating on your girlfriend?! I never thought you as such guy, Jace. But clearly, you are! And here I was, feeling guilty about yesterday and barely something happened. And here _you_ are sitting half naked with another woman while your girlfriend is upstairs!" Jace looked at her in confusion. Kaelie slapped Jace in the face grabbed her T-shirt and headed outside. Then Levi and Isabelle walked in.

"Hey Jace. Kaelie", she sneered just as Kaelie walked past her. Clary's glare soon changed in a confused look.

"Did she have another bitch-moment again today? Wait that describes her all the time!" Izzy laughed and high-fived Levi for her comment. They stopped laughing when they saw Clary's face.

"Uh Clary? Are you alright?" Levi asked concerned for her new made friend. Clary looked pale as if she would throw up soon.

"Shouldn't you be mad? He cheated on you and you just say, 'hey Jace' and make jokes about the person he cheated on with?!" Clary freaked. She looked really upset.

"What are you talking about? That bitch over there is Jace's girlfriend. I would never stoop that low to be someone's rebound! Especially not Jace's." Clary looked confused and still freaked out a little.

"But Alec and Si said..." She never got to finish her sentence because the devils themselves came in.

"Hey! Wait...? Why does everyone looks at us like they are going to kill us? What has Simon done this time?" Simon looked offended.

"Hey! It's not _always_ me!" Alec raised his eyebrow at him.

"Most of the time it is. But really, what's going on?"

"Jace... Kaelie... Slapped... Levi... Cheated..." Clary blabbed. Everybody looked weirdly at her except for Simon.

"Jace cheated on Levi with Kaelie so Kaelie slapped him?! Awesome! I loved to have seen that!" Now everyone looked weirdly at Simon.

"You understood that? How?" Si shrugged at Izzy's question.

"I've known her for 12 years. When she draws, she only answers in blabber. Eventually you understand it. Are you okay?" Simon directed the last question to Clary, knowing what she thought about cheaters. Izzy answered for her.

"Of course she isn't! She thought Levi and Jace were together while they weren't and then she saw Jace and Kaelie making out. Which is a traumatizing view! Care to explain?" The three girls- and Jace- were looking expectedly at the two boys. Izzy was rubbing Clary's back since she still was upset.

"Well Kaelie stoke her disgusting tongue into Jace's troth and..." Before Si could go any further Levi laid her hand on his mouth.

"Please! Stop that! I don't want any nightmares tonight and poor Clary doesn't need to relive the whole thing. We want you to explain why she thought that Jace and _I _weretogether. Not how people make out, you dimwit. Alec explains since vampire-boy is too stupid." Alec frowned_. _

_"_You two weren't together? Huh when Jace said that he had a girlfriend I just assumed it was you because you two always seem to spend time together." Simon nodded. Izzy slapped her brother's head. And then her boyfriend's. They both touched there head and glared at Izzy.

"Stupid morons! Seriously! Alec, he's your parabatai! How could you not know! And Simon! I told you several times that I thought she was a bitch and had no idea why Jace put up with her! Where were you two these past weeks?" The two girls, Levi and Izzy, glared at Si and Alec. Levi had removed her hand from Si's mouth.

"I don't know. I thought you hated her for taking Clary's place or calling me names all the time." Si shrugged. Izzy's look softened. Clary looked sadly at Si, she had thought the same. Though only her place with Jace and she had been sad about it, never mad.

"Oh Simon. You and I both know nobody can take Clary's place." Clary smiled at Izzy and Simon.

"This does explain why you didn't want to ruin Jace's relationship. You also thought he chose Levi, didn't you? That he had forgot you and got in a serious relationship?" Clary looked at her feet. It was all clear for her now. She felt so stupid.

"Is that true, Clary? Is that why you were so distant lately?" Everyone had forgotten about Jace. He had been quiet all the time. Well everyone except Clary. She could never forget about him. She nodded.

"I... I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought that you liked Matt... Not me." His voice broke. She looked up at him.

"I told you, I can never stop loving you. I thought you found someone better than me. That you liked Levi. Who is much prettier than me and also very funny." They looked into each other's eyes and seemed to think that they were the only people in the world for a moment.

"And I told you. There's nobody I rather want in the world than you. Nobody is better, more beautiful, lovelier, sweet, more anything, than you. You're all I'll ever want, Clary." All what they were saying now seemed so... personal that everybody felt like they were watching something they shouldn't. Izzy knew she was witnessing true love.

"Come on everybody, those two need to talk." She whispered and pushed everybody out of the door.

Clary walked toward where Jace was standing and put her hand on his cheek were a red handprint stood. He put his hand on hers. They both felt small sparks at the movement, at every part where they touched each other. "I'm sorry about what happened with Kaelie. I never..."

She stopped when Jace cupped her face with his hands, "It's okay. I was going to dump her anyway. Everything is alright now you're here..." With that they gave in. Their lips crushed on each other doing where they both had longed for a long time. Clary's hand explored the skin under the shirt that Jace had put on again and Jace crushed her into the wall. Clary put her legs- with help of the wall- around Jace's waist. Jace moaned. Clary giggled and pulled back for a second.

"You do realise that we have eavesdroppers, right?" Jace smirked at her. Clary bit her lip and resisted the urge to kiss those soft lips once more.

"Yeah! And what I hear doesn't sound like talking to me!' Simon's voice came from behind the wall. Clary giggled again.

"Well, go away then!" Jace replied between kissing her neck.

"No, I think I'm good here! You know there's a strict rule about 'no sex in the library' that even Magnus and Alec don't cross. And they are like rabbits!" Clary giggled both at Si's comment and at Jace.

"Hey! You say that! Remember we all heard the first line you use on Izzy when she calls! Even I and Magnus don't do that." It was funny to hear them bicker. Also pretty weird that Alec and Simon turned out great friends.

"Well maybe we should go talk in your room then, Jace. At least we'll have privacy there." Jace smirked at these words. He puts her down only to pick her up again in bridal style. They walked out of the room to the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Clary protested. The group laughed. It was good to see them together again. They were like two candles and when they were far away from each other they would slowly burn out but how closer they were they would burn together and light up the whole room.

"Put me down. We are going to fall!" Clary struggled in Jace's arms. Jace laughed.

"Let me go!" Jace pulled her closer to him and replied,

"Never." Everybody knew the double meaning in those words. Never again would he let her go. Never again would he let her alone. It was as a promise, a promise to each other. That as long as they lived they would be together, no matter what.

**THE END!**

**Just kidding! ;) I can't wait to hear from you guys! :D This was the first part of the story the second part will be more…. Serious? Ah well! We'll see what will happen! **

**I want to thank: ****stelena-forever-and-okay,Gillian73,CherrySlushLover,Jazzbooksaremylove,stelena andfabrevansforever,Guest,PrimroseMasenWeasley,Guest,Guest,Guest,Guest,4everclacefan,Minty,Guest,Guest,memeg,yoyoyo **

**This chapter was especially for all of you! Also I have a request: If you want something to happen or if you want someone to die or something please PM me or send me a review! I know where I want to go with the story but some other ideas are welcome! And I need a beta, I think? Anybody interested?**

**See you in two weeks! **

**Lisa :)**


End file.
